1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, as power circuits used in electronic devices have been attaining higher frequencies, multilayer capacitors employed in the power circuits have further been demanded to conform to high-frequency circuits. For realizing low impedance in high-frequency circuits as well, it has been required for multilayer capacitors to lower their equivalent series inductance (ESL). For responding to such a request, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-299152 discloses a multilayer capacitor which arranges a plurality of terminal electrodes such that those adjacent to each other have polarities opposite to each other, so that magnetic fields generated thereby cancel each other out, thereby lowering the equivalent series inductance.